


Born to be Mild

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is worried that Kurt thinks he's boring, so Blaine gets wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be Mild

He’s not sure what he’s thinking when he goes knocking on Sam’s door that night. Well he does know, but he’d really rather not put too much thought into it. 

  


“Dude, what’s up?” Sam asks opening the door, confused, “I thought you were hanging with Kurt in the loft tonight.” 

  


“I was, I mean, I am. I’m gonna go back, I just, I needed to talk to you.” 

  


Sam looks at Blaine confused, but stands back and lets him in, “Are you imagining puppets again, because you’ve got that crazy eye thing going…” 

  


“No, I’m not imagining puppets, I’m not imagining anything. I need advice. And to make a change.” 

  


“Um, okay, what’s up?” Sam says leading Blaine to the couch.

  


“I told Kurt I was gonna go down to Duane Reade because we ran out of pineapple  juice for the drinks. And when I got back, before I opened the door, I heard him, Santana and Rachel talking.” 

  


“Seriously, if you guys have more than one drink tonight, I’ll be surprised. You’ll probably nurse the same cup all night, and it will be mostly soda,” Blaine can hear Santana complain as he walks up to the door. 

  


“I don’t know what makes you think that, we drank with you last weekend,” Kurt says.

  


“Oh please, that was hardly anything, and then you guys fell asleep curled up on the floor like a couple of kittens. Let’s face it, since Blaine got here, you’ve been boring. He’s made you boring.” 

  


“Santana, they’re not boring, they’re happy. Settled. Like a couple of old married people, it’s cute,” Rachel defends, Blaine smiles and nods to himself, and reaches for the door. 

  


“Why because we don’t get plastered with you every week? Sorry if I want to just have some quiet time with my fiance.” 

  


“Yes, because you were fun before he came her. Because before he came you got a tattoo and a tongue ring and you even smoked a bowl with Elliot and Dani after work a couple of times. Does Blaine even know that? And now, you’re all acting like you’ve been married for a thousand years and this is exactly why people should not get engaged while they’re still fetuses. By the time the rest of us get married, you two will be settled down with babies and you’ll be completely bored to tears. And you know what happens when people get bored to tears? Divorce.” 

  


Blaine frowns but waits for Kurt to reply. When no reply comes, Blaine turns and leaves. 

  


“So maybe you didn’t hear anything because he threw his drink at Santana, you know he said he’s always wanted to do that.”

  


“Or maybe he didn’t say anything because he thinks she’s right. Sam, look at their first year in New York! Santana was a cage dancer, Rachel shacked up with a gigalo, Kurt worked for Vogue and they snuck into the Vogue closet, and had drag queens over for Thanksgiving, and apparently, they smoke marijuana now,” Blaine says with a frown. 

  


“And then I got here and it all stopped. And what have we done since we got here Sam? Nothing. We’re still like high school kids, and he’s going to get bored. He’s always exposed to these people that do all these things, and then he’s gonna come home to me, and I’ll be like knitting him a scarf or making another scrapbook and he’s gonna be bored. Look at Adam! He was older and British. Sam, he’s gonna get bored with me,” Blaine says, leaning back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling, eyes wet. 

  


“Okay, Blaine, I love you, and I love Kurt and I know you guys and seriously, I think you may be overreacting.He loves doing all that crafty stuff. Like last week, we made those fridge magnets, and he was having fun. And also, that time when I lived at his house, we made Christmas ornaments together. He loves that stuff. No way he thinks you’re boring.” 

  


“Sure, he likes that stuff sometimes, but I haven’t done anything Sam. We can’t get married if he’s done all this stuff and I’ve done nothing, it’s just, I don’t want him to ever get bored with me.” 

  


Sam sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before going to the kitchen and pulling a flier out of a drawer. 

  


“So, I was gonna do this because the extra cash would be nice, and I wanna take Ra- someone out somewhere nice and the prize is like $500. Maybe we can do it together?” 

  


Sam hands Blaine a brochure.

  
  
“Amatuer strip contest? Do you count as an amatuer, because how many total hours did you strip?” 

  


“I don’t know, I didn’t count or anything, I think it just means you can’t be like a Chippendales or Thunder Down Under kind of guy. We should do it. It’s kinda wild, especially for you, and Kurt like gets totally hot when you dance and stuf so it will get you laid too.” 

  


Blaine hugs Sam, “You’re the best Sam. But one thing before we do this.” 

  


“Well, you already wax, so what?” 

  


“We should get tattoos. Strippers look hot with tattoos, right?” 

  


“We’re only stripping one night and tattoos are forever. But, the guys with tatts did always get the best tips. What should we get? Do they have to match? Because Kurt gets kind of possessive and if we get matching tattoos, he’ll get super pissed. Like that time I accidentally grabbed your butt at that club.” 

“What? No they don’t have to match, just get something that works for you. Alright. I’m excited. We’re gonna do this,” Blaine says, looking at Sam with his eyes wide and nervous. 

  


Sam sighs, but high fives Blaine anyway. 

  


*************************************

Kurt’s not sure what’s going on, but something is definitely going on. Blaine has been acting strange for days and so has Sam, though for Sam it’s less concerning; it’s just how Sam is. But for Blaine, this is odd. 

  


He’s used to Blaine’s random bursts of creativity, or when he gets obsessed with a song, and can’t stop listening to it, or singing it or playing it on the piano, or rearranging it for the piano. And Blaine’s occasional moments of doubt when he gets moody and quiet. Kurt loves those, because Blaine used to keep them to himself, but now he shares with Kurt and they talk so much. 

  


The thing is, Kurt’s glad to have Blaine in New York. He’s got someone to sit around and watch his shows with and experiment with do-it-yourself decor, or to just relax and be silly with.  His favorite night since Blaine came was the night he and Blaine had cookies and ice cream for dinner and sat around playing MASH until 2 am. He honestly can only think of two other times when he’s been this happy, this relaxed, and this cal;, but he wonders if it’s not enough for Blaine. 

  


So he talks to Rachel about it. 

  


“I don’t think Blaine’s been acting that weird, he’s probably just getting more used to being in New York. This city changes you Kurt, you know that. I was waiting to see what kind of effect it would have on Blaine. It was just a bit delayed,” Rachel says, sipping her tea. 

  


“Rachel, weren’t you worried when he took two hours to go down to Duane Reade?” 

  


“No. Sam texted me to tell me he was there,” Rachel says quickly, not looking at Kurt. Kurt raises an eyebrow at her. 

  


“Excuse me? And you didn’t tell me?” 

  


“I forgot! We were drinking and then when I remembered to tell you they got here, so I didn’t think it was a big deal.” 

  


Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yes, but Rachel, when they got here they just sat at the table drinking and drawing and Blaine got way drunker than normal. And he took his shirt off.” 

  


“Why are you acting like you’ve never gotten drunk and taken your shirt off? And he gave you a lap dance, why are you complaining?” 

  


“Because, I know Blaine and he’s being weird. He’s been working out like crazy with Sam. And he’s been using baby oil in the shower, it’s slippery. And I don’t know, I know my fiance and something is up with him.” 

  


“Well, Kurt, you could just ask him,” Rachel says simply.

  


“It’s not that simple, Rachel. What if it’s me? What if I’m the one who’s boring? Santana’s right, look at all the stuff we did before he got here. It’s his first year after high school and he’s shacked up and engaged. What if he’s going through a weird phase and he wants to open our relationship or something? I got to date Adam, he never got to date anyone else. What if he’s preparing himself to start going out to clubs and meet someone else? I can’t -” 

  


“Kurt, you need to calm down. Blaine is not trying to be with someone else. Trust me. He’s just getting used to the city. He’s probably helping Sam prepare for this thing he’s doing.” 

  


“What thing, Rachel Berry what do you know?” 

  


Rachel leans into Kurt, “Okay, you can’t tell anyone, because it’s a secret, but Sam’s competing in a dance competition to win some extra cash to take… someone he met out to dinner and a show. It’s actually really sweet, that he’s going to perform competitively to win this girl’s heart, I think it means that she’s important to him and -” 

  


Kurt cuts Rachel off, “So Sam’s entering a strip contest so he can take you on a date?” 

  


Rachel stops, shocked. 

  


“Whatever. You don’t think Blaine would- nah. Blaine? Strip? Blaine would never,” Kurt shakes his head and takes a sip of his tea, but chokes at the same time Rachel catches his eye. 

  


“Blaine entered the stripping contest, didn’t he?”

  


Rachel nods. 

  


*******************************************

Blaine’s surprised that he’s not even a little nervous. It’s just a performance. If he can perform in that awful, silver Gaga costume, dancing in his underwear is not gonna be a huge deal. He’ll just tune out the audience and imagine himself alone with Kurt. Because that’s who he’s doing this for. 

  


Kurt had been acting a little odd over the last few days, and that just made Blaine more determined to do this. Kurt didn’t even seem that shocked when Blaine claimed he was too tired for sex the night before, he just kissed him and went back to his reading. Really, Blaine just wanted Kurt to see his tattoo tonight, like an unveiling. It would be the perfect piece to end the night. 

  


It hadn’t taken too much convincing to get Kurt to meet him at this club tonight, and Kurt didn’t even seem to register that it was a strip club. Which is even better, because it means he won’t be too much of a surprise. 

  


Blaine takes a deep breath and slips on the glasses that go with his Clark Kent costume. Sam walks over, dressed as Bruce Wayne and gives him a high five. 

  


“You ready for this?” 

  


“Absolutely.” 

  


***********************************

When Kurt and Rachel walk into the club, Rachel is clinging to Kurt’s arm, looking around, with sunglasses on. 

  


“Rachel, I think the disguise is a bit much.” 

  


“Kurt, I am an up and coming Broadway ingenue, I can’t get caught in a place like this. I like Sam and I know this won’t be a long term thing, mostly I think it’s really sweet of him to think of me, but I can’t be seen here.” 

  


“Trust me Rachel, with what’s happening on stage, no one is looking at us.” 

They take their seats at the bar and Kurt orders their drinks and they mostly ignore the guys on stage. 

  


“And now, they’re not the heroes we want here at Cougars but they are the heroes we need, BLAM!” 

  
  
Rachel takes her sunglasses off, and jumps out of her seat, jumping up and down to cheer for Sam and Blaine as they enter the stage and the  [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Rg3sAb8Id8) starts. 

  


Kurt looks up on stage to see Blaine and Sam on stage, backs to the crowd, but their butts shaking. When Christina starts singing, they turn around, Blaine taking center stage first. Turning to the side and popping his butt. He then tags Sam who takes his place and does his signature White Chocolate body roll. When the line “sweat until my clothes come off” they both rip off their suits. Rachel screams and moves closer to the stage, Kurt stays in his seat, frozen. He can feel the heat creep up his neck and the blood rush away from his brain. 

  


Blaine, who is now wearing nothing but a pair of Superman briefs throws his glasses into the crowd. Rachel jumps up and catches them. Sam, who’s wearing Batman briefs with a utility belt with a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs hanging from it leans over and lets a woman in the crowd feel his abs. 

  


When the rap portion of the song starts, they pull two women onto the stage to dance with them and Kurt gets up and storms closer to the stage.  When he gets to the front, he notices that on both Blaine and Sam’s hips, just above their briefs are fresh tattoos. Before Kurt can react, he looks and sees Rachel reaching up to feel Sam’s abs. 

  


At one point, Blaine is turned with his back to the crowd, hand on his knees and popping and popping when some woman reaches up and smacks his ass. Kurt glares at her before elbowing her out the way and taking her place directly in front of the stage. 

  


Just as the song’s ending Kurt reaches up and smacks Blaine’s ass. When Blaine turns around and winks, Kurt smirks up at him, chest heaving. As soon as he and Blaine make eye contact, Kurt turns and runs, as much as he can run through a crowd, to the side of the stage as Blaine comes down. Kurt throws himself into Blaine’s arms and Blaine drops the clothes he was carrying to wrap his arms around Kurt as Kurt kisses him deeply.

  


******************************

Kurt and Blaine are lying on the bed in their room. Blaine’s shirtless, hair disheveled, but he’s wearing the Clark Kent glasses and his Superman briefs. He’s running his fingers through Kurt’s messy hair while Kurt fingers his tattoo. Kurt rolls over and rests his chin on his hands still resting on Blaine and looking at the tattoo. 

  


“All Art Requires Courage. Leave it to you to actually get something really meaningful tattooed on you. No funny phrases about your favorite Broadway diva,” Kurt says. 

  


“Do you like it?” Blaine asks. 

  


“I do. It’s perfectly you. But I have to ask, because it’s been bothering me since you started acting so strange, what brought this on? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love the tattoo and I think it’s pretty obvious that I loved watching you strip since I jumped you before you were even all the way off stage, but none of this is very you. Should I be worried? Are you bored with me?” 

  


Blaine sits up and takes the glasses off, “What? Kurt, no. Of course not. I thought you were bored with me! You had this awesome life before I got here, and now we just stay home and play silly games or do arts and crafts. And I heard what Santana said. You’re not gonna want to stay with me if you’re bored.” 

  


Kurt sits up and gets on to his knees facing Blaine, “What did Santana say?” 

  


“That night that you sent me to get the pineapple juice. When I got back, I could hear you guys talking and Santana was talking about all the cool and fun things you guys used to do before I got here. I don’t want you to get bored with me. I’ll try to loosen up and show you that I’m not just some silly guy that makes puppets and draws comics with his best friend.” 

  


Kurt takes Blaine’s hand, “Blaine, I don’t care what Santana said, and if you’d stuck around, you would have heard me tell her exactly that. You know what Santana’s problem is? She’s lonely, Dani’s touring with that all girl band she joined, Rachel and Sam are sneaking around being the most obvious people ever, so Santana’s the fifth wheel, and I told her so,” Kurt crawls closer to Blaine and cups his cheek.

  


“Honestly, having you here is the happiest I’ve been in this city. I feel like all the pieces are in place. I don’t go out with Santana anymore because I don’t have to. I went out with them out of boredom. And seriously, every single time we either almost wound up in jail, or Santana would start crying over something, or I’d have to hold Rachel’s hair while she puked.  That  was boring. Staying here with you? Doing silly art projects with Sam? The most fun I’ve had in a long time. Honestly, I’d wondered if you were bored with me” 

  


“What? Never! I like going out sometimes, it’s fun dancing with you or just dancing in the crowd, but I’d choose being home with you any time. You’re the most interesting person I know.” 

  


Kurt leans his forehead against Blaine’s, “And you’re the most interesting person I know, that’s never going to change.” Kurt leans in a presses his lips to Blaine’s. Blaine lays back onto the bed and pulls Kurt on top of him, but Kurt stops and pulls back. 

  


“What’s wrong?” 

  


“I know we just said we’re really happy with being boring, but you’re dressed as Superman and I just can’t resist the idea of a little acting exercise.”

  


“What did you have in mind?” Blaine asks. 

  


“Well, Superman’s gotta rescue the poor boy tied to the railroad tracks, doesn’t he?” 

  


Blaine smiles, they can definitely go back to being boring tomorrow.

A/N: Sam's Tattoo is of the Triforce


End file.
